


braiding

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Hinata does Tenten's hair.





	braiding

“Thanks again, Hinata,” says Tenten, leaning back against her girlfriend’s knees. She looks tired – one arm in a sling, bandages across her neck, and she closes her eyes and almost falls asleep on the spot.

“It’s no… no problem,” murmurs Hinata, bobby pins in her mouth as she focuses very carefully on her task. She never _does_ hair, like, ever. She puts up her own hair when she has a bath or goes to the hot springs, but anything more than that, _other_ people do her hair.

She can’t quite figure out Tenten’s twin buns, but she _can_ braid her hair into one single braid and then wrap that around itself in a bun, and that’s something Tenten’s very okay with. Hinata slips the last bobby pin into place, and pulls her hands back – it holds, and the girl smiles.

“Tenten, I’m done,” Hinata says, but there’s no answer from the other. “Tenten?”

Hinata peers around, careful not to jostle her girlfriend, and… Tenten’s asleep. Her smile softens, and Hinata presses a gentle kiss to the top of the brunette’s head. “Sleep well,” she says.

She doesn’t mind sitting like this for a little longer. It’s okay if her legs go numb.

It’s worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, u can find me at chadsuke on tumblr, where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
